


长大

by jiajingg



Series: 长大 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajingg/pseuds/jiajingg
Summary: 贺天和莫关山水到渠成的恋爱小故事
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Series: 长大 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851148
Kudos: 5





	长大

长大

中考之后，莫关山没考进普高，只去读了中专；  
贺天理所应当的进了重点高中的尖子班。  
两座学校，一个城南，一个城北，贺天还能每天放学“阴魂不散”的出现在莫关山回家的路上。

刚开始莫关山真的是有点心烦意乱，他再傻逼也看得出贺天怀了什么心思。  
有几天他都绕路走，后来贺天直接开始堵校门。  
操。

周五中午开始就下起雨，临近放学，变成了瓢泼大雨。莫关山教室值日，六点多才举着小黄伞，慢悠悠的晃出校门。  
贺天这傻逼今天不会来了吧。

阴沉的天空罩着整个城市都灰蒙蒙的。

校门对面的公交站下，一个映在朦胧雨水里的熟悉身影朝他挥了挥手里的三明治。  
“莫关山!”

莫关山拿着伞柄的手颤了颤，径直走过去，贺天紧贴着公交站牌，被风吹斜的雨打湿他的前襟。  
“你傻逼吗?不带伞?”  
贺天眯起眼睛：“忘带伞了，坐公交车来的。”  
莫关山紧蹙着眉接过他手里的三明治。  
“傻逼。”  
莫关山一直锁紧的眉似乎松懈了些。

算了，操。

莫关山再硬的壳也被贺天生生撬出一丝缝隙。  
默许了这个阴险虚伪但温柔保护他的人肆无忌惮的闯进他的生活。  
最后他甚至会默默回应那份温柔。

锅上炖着牛肉，莫关山的手机屏显示灯闪了几下。  
“莫仔，最近都没看见你。”  
莫关山眉峰轻剔。  
“马上高考了，好好复习。”  
“我饿了，自己在家。”  
过了一会儿，贺天的手机收到一条消息：  
“炖牛肉，吃吗?”  
莫关山不知道，收到消息的贺天，五脏六腑都烧起来，像是微醺的人手脚都轻微发颤，半晌，小心翼翼的回复：  
“吃!”

高考之后，贺天约上几个人补一场十八岁的生日聚会。  
莫关山匆忙赶来的时候，就剩贺天一个人了。  
“见一他们呢?”  
“不想吃狗粮，赶走了。”  
贺天紧盯着莫关山平日里白皙但不女气的脸，因为急匆匆从打工的地方赶过来而被强风吹的泛红。  
贺天手指收紧，将酒杯里的半杯酒仰头干了。  
莫关山侧头看他：“你怎么喝白的?”  
贺天没应声，手伸向莫关山：“礼物呢?给我。”  
“没准备，下次补给你。”  
莫关山皱了皱眉，今天的贺天不太对劲。

“要下雨了，走吧。”

两个人一前一后走出饭店。  
“莫关山!”  
莫关山坐在自行车车座上，一脚支地，扭头看他。  
贺天不知道从哪儿掏出一个三明治递过来：“我买了你喜欢的三明治，你跟我在一起啊。”面上贺天说的一脸风淡云轻，抓着三明治的手抖得厉害。  
莫关山看看他手里的三明治，又看看贺天，再次蹙眉：“……你喝醉了?”  
“没有，在喜欢你这件事上我从来都没醉。” 半晌，一只修长的手抽走已经握扁了的三明治。 “……好。” 贺天，又名贺日天，日天日地就没怕过谁，唯独在喜欢莫关山这件事上怂的认真。就连告白还要借助三两二锅头。 还好最后，水到渠成。 高考假期三个月，贺天坚持不懈的腻歪在莫关山身边。不过莫关山极其害羞还爱炸毛，连亲额头都要偷偷摸摸的躲到没人的地方，一直没有酱酱酿酿的实质性进展。 贺天简直抓心挠肝。 终于假期快结束的时候，贺天在莫关山脖子上留下两个一深一浅的草莓印，莫关山怒了。 操，狗鸡，我这三天要是再理你我名字倒过来写。 第三天傍晚，莫关山没有夜班，坐在栏杆上啃三明治。 “叮。” 莫关山掏出手机，翻开狗鸡发给他一千八百多条下面的最新一条： “莫仔，你是不要我了吗?”附带一个可怜兮兮的表情。 莫关山盯着那个表情，酥酥麻麻的，心头一软，给狗鸡打电话。 只响了一声，对面就接通了，嘶哑的声音从电话那头传过来：“莫仔……” 这声音在莫关山心头重重一抓，莫关山立即关切着问道：“你怎么了。” “莫仔，我难受，我好像发烧了。” “你个傻逼……你是不是又冲凉水澡了?”莫关山弹起来，对着电话怒骂。 “莫仔……”低哑的声音敲击着莫关山的心脏。 “妈的，在家等我!” 莫关山火急火燎的打开贺天家的门，旋即一愣，贺天只穿了身浴袍，抱着一个抱枕坐在沙发上。 “贺几把天!你傻逼吗?发烧了还穿成这样!”贺天结实的胸膛大喇喇的袒露出来。 “莫仔……” 莫关山几步跨过去，伸手探在贺天的额头上，是有点热，但是，热得有点邪乎。 “莫关山……”贺天目光晦暗不明的看向他，将抱枕扔到地上，莫关山目光下移，脑子翁的一声，转身就走。 贺天闪电般弹起抓住莫关山的胳膊，把人推搡到墙角，对着莫关山淡红色的唇，暴虐般又啃又咬，舌头伸进去扫过牙齿和舌尖，在里面胡乱搅了几圈才出来，两个人气喘吁吁，莫关山因为被咬疼了，还挂上了泪花。 “操你个狗鸡，你他妈敢骗我!” “我没骗你，我说的是发骚，你自己听错了。”贺天眯眼盯着莫关山带着水光淫靡的唇角，涨的疼。 莫关山还没骂出口，贺天三两下解开浴袍，莫关山被那个顶着他的壮观景象震惊到了，所有话堵在嗓子眼。 人与人之间差距为什么会这么大。 “你……” “莫仔，莫哥，帮帮我，”趁着莫关山还在发愣，贺天捞过莫关山的手覆在充血的器官上，那一瞬间，贺天闷吼了声，握着莫关山的手套弄起来。 莫关山脑子炸开了，热血直充向脑门，火热的东西烫的他往后缩手，被贺天死死握住了，他侧脸蹭着莫关山的发梢低吟： “莫哥，莫哥，唔，难受，帮帮我，莫哥……” 莫关山爆红着脸，跟冻上的一样，任由贺天握着他的手。 半天，莫关山嗫嚅着嘴唇，结结巴巴道：“狗，狗鸡，你他妈，完，完了吗?” “莫哥，莫哥，帮我。”贺天浅浅叫他，慢慢松开自己的手。 莫关山像只熟透的虾子，紧闭着双眼，英勇赴义般哆哆嗦嗦的弄起来。 贺天喘的更重了。 “莫哥，摸摸上面。” “你他妈闭嘴!” 半晌，贺天闷吼一声，一直僵硬的肩膀松垮下来，整个人贴在莫关山身上。 莫关山一把推开他，冲进洗手间打开水龙头冲手。 不过他忘了关门。 一个隔着布料都能感受到热气的身体紧紧覆在他身后，莫关山轻微挣动了一下，丝毫动不了。 贺天蹭着他的颈窝，一只手穿过莫关山的腰线，摸向他挺翘的屁股，闷声问：“我什么时候能碰你这里?” 莫关山骤然转身，推着贺天的肩膀拉开些距离：“你个变态想都别想!咱俩顶多互相帮着弄几次!” “哦。”长长的尾音婉婉转转，说不出的委屈。 莫关山从耳尖红到脖子，吭哧半天，恼羞成怒：“我……老子还未成年!” “哦!”贺天笑弯了眼睛，把莫关山揽进怀里，箍得更紧了，细细蹭着他的颈侧。 莫关山爆红着脸，推搡着贺天，嘟嘟囔囔：“狗鸡，变态，傻逼……” “莫关山!”贺天突然不怀好意的打断他，莫关山一愣，“你是不是起反应了?” “没有!” 捂住。 “我帮你!” “不要!” “我帮你!” “你滚!” 莫关山，我们的未来长着呢。


End file.
